Useless Emotions
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: A slave house gives the Akatsuki their best fighter to get out of paying debt: a sixteen year old girl. What they didn't expect, is that she would fall in love, and that it would come back to haunt them. One sided OC/Sasori.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto.**

**I only own my OCs, and this story.**

**I am fixing some things in this story, and continuing it once again.**

* * *

I find it a little sad sometimes. I've noticed over my life, that people only care about what you do, not what happens to you when you do it. Or, when _they_ do it.

My name is Sasaki Miyuki. I am sixteen years old, and I was born in a slave house. The people that I must answer to, my 'Masters', as I'm supposed to call them, call me Insanity. Why, I'm not very sure. It isn't in my name at all. Sometimes I think that it's because of the way I fight, the way that I just _am_, but then other times, a different thought pops up in my head.

I hate most people, I always have, even if I don't exactly have a reason to. And while I may care what happens to me, I usually never speak out. I've been taught against it. Talk back, and you'll get beaten until you've passed out, or worse; and I don't mean being killed, I mean that there are must more painful ways to be treated until you pass out. I would know.

My main Master is the owner of the slave house. Sometimes, it's a blessing, because other people don't touch me or beat me without his permission first. Other times, it's a curse. He's ruthless, in more ways than one. Most of the time, I just want to scream, want to cry out in pain. But I don't. It would only makes things much, much worse for me.

Anyway, my Master's name is Akuma; Demon. It's a perfect name for him. I'm not positive if it's his real name, or if he just chose that name, but it fits him well. As the owner of the slave house, he sends people out to kidnap young girls. I've seen them range from five years old, to forty. After you've lived in a slave house where nothing is hidden to you, you notice things, and mature quickly, in body and in mind.

The females are usually sold or used by the guards, as sex toys. They're disposable, easily replaceable if broken, or torn too greatly to be fixed. Kind of reminds you of a stuffed animal you've had as a child, and then suddenly, you tear it, you tear it so much that it can't be fixed. Sure, it's yours, so you're kind of disappointed that it broke so easily, even though you've used it for a long time. But also, you're happy, because you have an excuse to get a new one.

The males are trained to be strong, to fight, to protect the people around them, not caring about themselves. They are usually sold to rich people in need of body guards, or we keep them, using them ourselves. The males usually only stay alive for a couple of months after they begin training, and then die from harsh training conditions. I once saw a ten year old boy die right in front of me, one of the guards killed him while sparring, on purpose. Of course it struck a cord in me, but I couldn't do, or say, anything. So I stood there and watched, like so many others did.

I am not disposable, I am needed in the slave house. An important part of it in fact, and it's the only thing that's kept me alive this long. I am the only female that is used to both. Both sex, and for fighting. About every month or so, there will be a week where Akuma says I am free to anyone, to be used at anytime, just don't kill me. That started five years ago, when I was ten. A year before that, Akuma had some men tie me down, pinpoint the place where my developing ovaries were located, and rip them right out. After all, I couldn't be pregnant, and still fight. They didn't bother with the other women, it took money and time, and besides, every baby born in the slave house, belonged to the slave house. Just like me. I was born and raised here, in this god awful place.

As for the fighting, I have been trained since I was six. Explosions, no problem. Setting or disarming a bomb, I'm the person for it. Quiet assassinations, I'm the one to look for. Suicide missions, I can come back from alive. Not many people know how I do it, but then again, many people that go along with me don't make it back alive. Of course, Akuma knows this. He usually sends some men with me that were going to be killed soon anyway. The other males would cause an uproar if they knew that the males that went me weren't killed by the enemy, that in fact, I was the one that ended their lives. Of course, it wasn't always on purpose.

I tend to go a little insane when I'm fighting.


	2. Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own my oc Miyuki, as well as Akuma.**

**

* * *

**

_I stood, a little girl, looking down upon my mother. She was lying on the ground, quivering in fear. But not in fear of Akuma, the man behind me, but fear of me._

_It was my eighth birthday today. I had been training in fighting for only two years, yet I was better than most men who had been training for ten._

_And now, I got my first mission. _

_"You know what you have to do, right, Miyuki?" Akuma placed his hand on my shoulder. He had no doubt that I would fulfill this mission. _

_I looked down at my mother, who was sobbing. I didn't even flinch at the sound. "Yes." My voice, even though I was young, was already emotionless. Emotions were useless, as I had learned many years before. They only got you killed, they were not used by people like me._

_My right hand reached over my shoulder, and Akuma slowly took a couple of steps back from me, a grin on his face that I couldn't see._

_As I gripped my katana's red hilt, the world suddenly went black. It was like a black sky inside my mind. I was the God of this heaven, and I had a star to get rid of. The only thing I was able to see in my sky, was a woman lying in the blackness, shining so brightly that it was all I was able to see._

_I slowly pulled my pure white katana out from it's sheath, raised it, and brought it down._

_Killing the very woman that brought me into this horrible world._

My eyes opened slowly, waking from my nightmare-filled dream land. As I slowly looked around the room, I took in my surroundings. Of course, I already knew where I was. I just always had to check, afraid that I wouldn't be awake, but in another nightmare.

Closing my eyes for a moment, then opening them again, I got up from my thin mattress on the ground. My room was pitiful. Made of glass so that everyone could see in. One time, I heard the term, 'A Butterfly In A Glass Jar' from a child; it seems to fit me perfectly.

The air was cold as usual, though I had gotten used to it over the years, so my body was not responding to the cold anymore. Walking over to the side of the glass walls, I picked up one of my two clean outfits. My other one was being washed. I slipped it on quickly, not wanting to give the guards looking in the pleasure of seeing my naked body more.

They may not be able to touch, but Akuma did not care if they looked.

My long white hair flowed behind me as I opened the door, the knob getting lost inside of my white sleeves for a moment. I reached up and put my hair in it's usual low pony tail, sitting on the nape of my neck. The strands of hair pushed together and fell to my hips, the shorter hair and bangs hanging in my face. The guards watched as I walked towards them, and then passed them, grins on their faces.

Of course, once I walked passed them, they could not get the same pleasure. They only could see my back and shoulders. And my sword.

My outfit covered most of my body, surprisingly, but it still gave little to the imagination. I wore a blood red kimono, which traveled down to my thighs, and ended a little past my shoulders. A black cloth wrapped from under my breasts to my hips, pushing my breasts up. A useless belt wrapped twice around the cloth, the two ends tied together with a gold string. Gold flowers were sewn into the kimono on the black cloth, my right shoulder, and the end of my left sleeve. I wore fingerless black gloves that went up to my elbow, and were held to my hand by one silver ring on each middle finger. Long black boots, no heels, wrapped tightly around my legs to my knees, though they had built-in stockings so that it wouldn't give blisters.

I had a mission to do today, which I already knew all the details of. I was to take a slave to a rich buyer, collect the money, and then come back. If something went wrong, I was to kill everyone, including the slave.

Quickly getting to the slave's quarters, despite the fact that the slave house was very large, I ran the woman's number through my head and went straight to her cell.

Her reaction was the same as all of the other people that saw me walk by.

First, hope; hope that I was there to save them. After all, I was a female as well. And then, despair, followed by the sound of them shuffling off to a corner of their small cell. Once anyone got a look at me, it was easy to tell who I was. I was different looking than everyone here. I wasn't sure if that was part of Akuma's plans, but I wouldn't put it passed the man.

The difference everyone noticed first, was my clothing, and then my sword. Although most of my face was hidden from view, I had a scar on the right side, running from above my eye, to the middle of my nose, vertical in a straight line. It was old, and was put there by Akuma when I was thirteen.

The slave I was to sell looked up at me, all the same as the others. Once I stopped and turned to her, reaching my hand down to the key hole, she screamed. Getting doors open was easy for me, all I actually had to do was place my hand on it, while the guards had to fish out the keys. I pulled on the bar that held the key hole, and it popped open with a small sound. It screeched as I opened it wide enough to reach in, grabbing the woman as she flailed about. But if she knew who I was, then she also knew her attempts were useless.

"Let go of me! Please, let go! You're one of us! You're just like us, please let me go!" She screamed, causing all of the other slaves to try to look out of their bars at us.

My eyes became hard, colder than usual, a reminder and warning. "I am nothing like you." Chains were quickly secured around her wrists, and I pulled her roughly out of the cage, letting her drag screaming on the dirt floor as I walked out of the building and into the forest.


	3. Stars

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto.**

**I only own my OCs, and this story.**

**Here you go.  
**

* * *

The woman, heaven only knows what her name is, kept screaming until I finally had to threaten her to shut up by means she didn't even want to think about. And it worked, as usual. I hadn't expected anything else from her. All of the slaves were deathly afraid of me, as it should be. I have killed plenty of slaves during my years of battle, disposing of the old, the sick, or the unwanted. I do what I am told, no questions to be asked.

We traveled for a couple of hours, a time that would have been much shorter if I could have used my speed instead of carrying around a flailing woman twice my size. I thought about just dragging her across the ground by the hair, but figured that too long of doing that would end up killing her. There is lots of sticks and stones on the forest floor, and they would surely gash into her.

Although you wouldn't think it, women are what I actually hate the most, out of everything. They scream, they cry, and they're ignorant to everything that goes on around them. Women almost always rather hide behind someone else, instead of standing up and making something of themselves.

Women make me sick.

Thankfully, she had gone silent the last half an hour of the trip, and appeared to have gone into a terrified state. That was fine for me, although her new owner may not appreciate it nearly as much. You see, I'm just transportation. If the package get's damaged, it isn't my fault. At least not if the buyer didn't pay extra. And from what I was told, this one had even attempted to haggle with Akuma about the price of the slave. That's never a good sign, and frankly, I'm surprised he's even still alive.

You might think I'm sick, or that I'm just as bad as the 'Masters', and truthfully, maybe I am. But I was trained this way. It's like a mean dog. They'll fight you, and kill you for seemingly no reason at all. But really, how can you blame the dog if they're trained to do that very thing? No answer is needed, really. I don't think even I know the answer to that question.  
I shook the woman slightly when we finally came up upon the buyer's house. It was fairly large, and although I couldn't see the people he had hiding, I could sense them looking at me.  
I stopped about 30 yards away from the porch of the house, where the owner of the house was standing. As his eyes traveled over me for a moment, I could see his smirk.

"You're the only one they sent?" He grinned suddenly, and I narrowed my eyes slightly as I dropped the woman down onto the ground.

"Here is the slave. Where is the money?" I had a feeling that something wasn't going to go as planned, and I started to count in my head how many weapons I had on my person. Luckily, along with my obvious katana, I had kunai and hundreds of senbon hidden in pouches in my clothing, as well as explosive tags under my obi. I always kept a wide range of weapons on me. You could never be too careful with anything, let alone going to sell a slave to someone you didn't know.

The man laughed. "Like I'm going to pay a hundred thousand yen for a woman! Stupid child!" He threw up his arm, and the people I sensed earlier jumped out all around me.

As I reached in my clothes to pull out three kunai, successfully dropping three of the ninja before they even moved a few yards, I spun to whip out my katana, slashing a fourth ninja across the chest. I looked quickly over his body to find a headband, but he didn't seem to belong to any certain village. Rouge ninja, most likely. The owner of the household didn't seem to have any ninja training -his muscles weren't very developed, giving the suggestion that he hasn't had much problems with money. Either that, or it's been so long since he's done anything except sit down in a chair that he lost his muscles. Many nobles hired ninja from other villages, but the ones that were underground -like ones that buy slaves- tend to lean towards hiring bandits or ninja that have fled their countries.

I could already feel my body shaking dangerously.

I heard the man curse once and run into the house, just before the world around me went black, the people lighting up so bright one would think I'd lose my sight.

My sense of self preservation went down to zero as I pulled out multiple explosive tags, throwing them on lights and on the house, which went up in flames. I ran into the house after the cocky owner as the men on fire screamed in agony, the slave scrambling to get away from them. The wooden estate was catching on fire quickly, and I could hear the walls crackling.

I found the owner a few seconds later in a small room, pulling a case out of a hole in the wall, a sleeve over his face to cover his airways from the black smoke seeping through the house. He turned to look at me, bringing the case up in front of his face. "W-wait! You can have it! You can have it!" He moved to throw the case at me, obviously still trying to make it out alive and wealthy.

I turned around and kicked out, the side of my boot hitting the case, making it fall onto the ground beside me. At the same time, I brought my katana around, slicing his stomach open. Not paying any attention to the new red layer on my kimono, I bent down to pick up the case, pausing only slightly to watch the look on the dying man's face.

I turned and walked out of the house, getting out just in time for the roof to come crashing down, the rest of the structure coming after it. The fire on the demolished building flew out, making the surrounding trees start to go up in flames.

"No! No! Please! Oh, Kami, help me!"

With one star left, I walked past, and stabbing the screaming being between the breasts, silenced the annoying noise easily.

I stepped out of the clearing and into the forest, the house and the bodies of others coiling black smoke into the sky, the world slowly coming back into focus around me.


	4. Money

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto.**

**I only own my OCs, and this story.**

**Here you go.  
**

* * *

Having one less screaming, flailing woman with my load made traveling much faster. With jumping from tree branch to tree branch, I was able to get from the collapsed house to the slave house quickly; a little less than half an hour, thankfully. Luckily, I didn't run into any bandits or hunting ninjas, as I so often do when I come back from a mission. The bandits are just plain annoying, as it always starts out as "You're pretty, come here." or "I'm going to kill you." It got old after a while. Hunting ninja are tougher to kill than the usual ninja, as they're trained for rouge ninja. Sure, I'm not exactly a rouge ninja, but they still know some tricks that make things harder. And although my face isn't well know, as no one ever comes back alive after seeing it, my 'work' is very much so.

* * *

A tall man sighed, running his hand through his brown hair. Although he wasn't a ninja from the village he lives in, he's had all the training of one. For a few years, he'd been living as a normal guy in some random village. As it was, he was the first to arrive at the burning building, as his village was just a few walking hours away. A lot of strange activity had been happening around the parts lately, so he'd been keeping an eye out. And at every site there was a body of a starved woman, or sometimes a child. Eventually, they deemed that it was the same person doing these acts.

"Must be a ruthless, cold bastard," he muttered, causing a young man to look at him. The other was bent down next to a burnt body, his nose wrinkled in a fetal attempt to keep out the rotten odor of burning flesh.

"What was that, Akihiko?" He asked, standing up and dusting his-self off lightly.

Akihiko scratched his face. "It's the same guy. That body over there," he gestured to the woman with a hole through her chest, "correlates to the other sites we've looked at over the past couple of months." He shook his head with a heavy sigh. "I don't know who could be doing these things. It's not like there's a ninja around here that would be able to go against all of these people at once."

The other man shrugged. "Maybe it's more than one person? I mean, you said it yourself: there's no ninja around here that can do something like this on their own. So maybe he has accomplices. " He walked over to one of the other bodies, looking over it for any tags or identification: most ninja at least kept their headbands with them, even when they leave a village to become rouge. Which, he could tell, these men were. Some had a more rugged look, who were probably just picked for the 'job' for their size.

Akihiko followed the man. He was tired of looking at the dead bodies; his friend could do that. "I suppose that could be the case. It's just... these women. They're always the same. Starved, abused... maybe there's some kind of slave ring around that we don't know about."

The other let out a dry laugh. "As if. You do realize how many times we've searched the area around this forest? And _in_ the forest, which, by the way, took forever." And not only had they searched the forest, but all the villages around too. It seemed as if the person doing this was a magical force. Leaving no tracks to him, or any clues about who he is.

Akihiko sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

When I made it back to the Slave House, I immediately went upstairs to where Akuma's office is. The guards all eyed my bloody outfit, taking a few steps back as I walked by them. It didn't bother me -I didn't want them close to me anyway. When I got outside his room, I knocked once, then entered quietly.

Akuma, a 5'11" 35-year-old man frowned at my appearance as I walked in. "I'm guessing it didn't go as planned." He leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowed at me from behind his desk.

"Not exactly, no," I responded dryly, shifting as I closed the door behind me. I walked up to the front of his desk, causing him to scrunch his nose up in disgust. "The buyer sent his men after me. I eliminated them all easily, including the woman."

Before anything else could come out of my mouth, Akuma had leaned forward and punched me on the cheek. I only winced slightly before looking back at him levely. "You killed the buyer? Are you stupid?" He slammed his fist down onto the desk. "That woman costs a lot of money!"

As much as I would have liked to throw the case of money at him, that would have just gotten me another beating, so I placed it on top of his desk. "The money is right there. It was in a safe -he was pulling it out when I killed him."

Akuma paused, opening the case. Apparently, he liked was he saw, as a smirk drew across his face. "Perfect. This is more than we were charging." He closed the case back up before setting it by his seat. Looking back down at some papers, he took a few moments to glance back up at me. "Go. Clean yourself off, or something. You look more terrible than usual."

I bowed lowly before turning on my heel and walking out of his room, the spot on my cheek already turning a nasty shade of purple.


End file.
